ImANewUser Amazing Race 6
ImANewUser Amazing Race 6 is the 6th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features fourteen teams, some of which originally raced on the show, The Amazing Race. Unlike previous seasons, this season was hosted on a separate Proboards site. Production Development and Filming This season features the same route as Season 5, also spanning 40,000 miles and covering 5 continents. This season became the first season to not have all teams complete the leg before the first team started the next leg: 8 teams started Leg 4 whereas 4 teams didn't finish Leg 3 yet; 9 teams started Leg 5 whereas Hera & Carissa and Kris & Hayden didn't finish Leg 4 yet. This season also became the first season where a team didn't finish the leg: in Leg 4, Hera & Carissa and Kris & Hayden were given clues directing them to the Leg 5 Pit Stop where they were eliminated for falling so far behind; in the final leg beepboop & Oswald fell so behind that upon finishing the Detour, they were given a clue telling them that the Race was over. During the legs, there was only one greeter: a user named Sweet. There was an extended Pit Stop on Leg 7. Leg 12 was the first non-elimination leg in the series of the Race with no corresponding penalty. Cast The teams on this season were either racers on real seasons of The Amazing Race, a user/racer team, a team of two users or completely new racers. Rin & Mac originally appeared on Season 4. In Leg 1, Yau-Man & Earl were thought to have quit the Race, but pulled through to beat Chris & Alex, who managed to outrun Rin & Mac. After Leg 2, David & Erwin became the first team to quit the Race. Lyn (of SamKelly1994 & Lyn) also raced in Season 1 alongside Karlyn, making her the only racer to run the ImANewUser Amazing Race three times. SamKelly1994 proceeded to go on the hosting industry. So far, he has hosted several Amazing Race and Survivor games. sun7kid & Rob became the first team in the history of the series to win four consecutive legs (they won Legs 11 to 14). They, along with Dustin & Zabrina, were chosen to represent the season in Season 7. Leaderboard Note 1: David and Erwin were performing the Detour when they decided to quit. Note 2: Having won the Fast Forward last leg, this team moved up a spot this leg. Certain teams used their Fast Forward prize, winning Fast Forwards more than once. Note 3: Having won the previous leg, this team won the chance to move up this leg. Note 4: Hera and Carissa and Kris and Hayden, still finishing Leg 4 while the other teams finished Leg 5, received a clue directing them both to the Leg 5 Pit Stop in Mali, where they were both eliminated. Note 5: Usually, ties for last place are broken. However, since this is a non-elimination leg, both teams were just "marked for elimination" instead. Note 6: Stefani and James arrived sixth, but fell to seventh due to the penalty. Yau-Man and Earl arrived last, so there was no need to apply the penalty. Note 7: FromCentralEurope and Charla arrived last. However, it was a non-elimination leg. However, unlike the other non-elimination leg, they will not get a penalty even if they don't finish first next leg. Note 8: beepboop & Oswald had fallen so far behind that they were not able to complete the final leg. Upon finishing the Detour in Kaohsiung, they were given a clue telling them that the Race was over. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and was thus "marked for elimination," meaning that if that team did not place first on the next leg, they would receive a 30 minute penalty. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Prizes * Leg 1 – An extra Fast Forward * Leg 2 – An extra Yield * Leg 3 – A +2 position power * Leg 4 – An extra Fast Forward * Leg 5 – An extra Yield * Leg 6 – A +2 position power * Leg 7 – An extra Fast Forward * Leg 8 – A +2 position power * Leg 9 – A +1 position power * Leg 10 – A +1 position power * Leg 14 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first eight eliminated teams were sequestered in the U.S. Virgin Islands. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After they were eliminated in Leg 1, Rin & Mac were the first to be sent to the villa. * After they quit in Leg 2, David & Erwin were next to arrive. The dating couple were shocked to realize they quit. * After a strenuous Leg 3, Chris & Alex were next to arrive. The best friends told the other two teams of the stress and weariness they had experienced last leg. * After a long Leg 4 and longer Leg 5, Kris & Hayden and Hera & Carissa arrived at the same time, to the shock of the other teams. They then informed the rest about their bad flight delay and how they fell two legs behind, thus causing a double elimination. * After Leg 6, teams fell asleep waiting for an eliminated team to arrive. When Kris woke up, she speculated it was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 7, Yau-Man & Earl arrived. The duo told the group stories about how fun Survivor: Fiji was. This prompted Rin to apply for the next Survivor season as soon as they get back home. * After Leg 8, Samkelly1994 & Lyn arrived. Teams exchanged stories while Yau-Man, Rin, Hayden, Alex and Sam raced in the pool. * After Leg 9, Stefani & James were the eighth and final team to be sent to the villa. The team recalled their past experiences on The Apprentice and both stated it was tougher to last this time around. * After Leg 10, teams received a call from a stressed out Jeremy & Dani. They then joked over the phone that at least they didn't quit this time. * After Leg 11, teams received a phone call from Dustin & Zabrina. The teams were shocked to hear from them as they expected some other team to call from Shanghai. * After Leg 12, teams expected a phone call from an eliminated team. However, they grew tired of waiting and just assumed it was a non-elimination leg. * After Leg 13, the teams at the villa received a call from Joseph & Bolo. The teams back at the villa then flew to the unspecified end city where they met up with the rest of the teams. * After Leg 14, the eliminated teams pondered on their experiences and expressed their thoughts on the Final Three. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Colombia) * Miami, Florida , United States Of America (The Everglades) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Bogota (Simon Bolivar Metropolitan Park) * Bogota (Parque Jaime Duque) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) * Cartagena (Torre de la Escollera) * Cartagena (El Castillo de San Felipe) For this Roadblock, that person must search the construction workers for one with a bottle of aguapanela, a local drink. In the Detour, Cane Top or Cotton Top, teams chose between making a Sombrero Vueltiao or taking a picture of the Cottontop Tamarin. Once they find him, they must drink the entire bottle to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to perform a bambuco piece. Additional Task * At the Parque Jaime Duque, teams signed up for one of four charter flights to Cartagena the following morning. Leg 2 (Colombia → Brazil) * Cartagena (Palace Of The Inquisition) * Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) to Brasilia, Brazil (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) * Brasilia (Praça dos Três Poderes) * Brasilia (Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge) * Brasilia (Metropolitan Cathedral Of Brasilia) * Brasilia (Paranoá Lake) For this Roadblock, that person must search the Lucio Costa Space for the building model with a race flag flying above it. Afterwards, they must then head to the actual building to receive their next clue. However, teams don't know that the Lucio Costa Space is beneath the Praça dos Três Poderes. In the Detour, Samba Lesson or Saintly Vision, teams chose between making a learning a samba performance and dancing it or searching the city streets for a church named after the saint who pictured a city that looks like Brasilia in a dream. The Fast Forward required a team to search the Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge for the Fast Forward. Leg 3 (Brazil → Egypt) * Brasilia (Temple of the Legião da Boa Vontade) * Brasilia (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) * Cairo (Cairo Tower) * Cairo (Pharaonic Village) * Cairo (Khan El-Khalili) * Cairo (The Sphinx) In the Detour, Lost In Translation or Lost In The Desert, teams chose between translating three Egyptian messages or searching the entire plateau for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that person must shop for 5 items in the nearby suq to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to carry a sarcophagus from the Pharaonic Village to the temple. Leg 4 (Egypt → Democratic Republic Of The Congo) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Kinshasa, Democratic Republic Of The Congo (N'Djili International Airport) * Kinshasa (Stade Des Martyrs) * Kinshasa (Boulevard Du 30 Juin) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Museum) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Central Market) * Kinshasa (Hotel Memling) In the Detour, teams chose between Animals from the Jungle or Rumble in the Jungle. In Animals from the Jungle, teams must take a picture of an okapi in the Kinshasa zoo to get their next clue. For Rumble in the Jungle, teams must search the Stade Tata Raphaël for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that member must learn how to hunt to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to search for it somewhere in the Boulevard du 30 Juin. Leg 5 (Democratic Republic Of The Congo → Mali) * Kinshasa (N'Djili International Airport) to Bamako, Mali (Senou International Airport) * Bamako (BCEAO Tower) * Bamako (National Museum of Mali) * Bamako (Bamako Botanical Gardens) * Bamako (Point G Hill) For this Roadblock, that member must search the museum for an artifact with their next clue. In the Detour, teams chose between Teachings and Preachings. In Teachings, teams must teach the N'Ko alphabet to three students to receive their next clue. For Preachings, teams must perform 3 daily Muslim rites inside a mosque for their next clue. The unused Fast Forward required a team to make bogolon, genuine mudcloth. Leg 6 (Mali → Hungary) * Bamako (Place des Heroes) * Bamako (Senou International Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) * Budapest (Csepel Island) * Budapest (Széchenyi Medicinal Bath) * Budapest (Buda Castle) * Budapest (Fisherman's Bastion) In the Detour, teams chose between Catapult and Canoe. In Catapult, teams must break a box 50 feet away with their next clue using a catapult. In Canoe, teams must search the Danube river from Csepel Island on canoe for a buoy with their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must drink a glass of blood to receive their next clue in commemoration of Hungary being once part of Transylvania. The unused Fast Forward required a team to to take a bath in one of the two thermal springs located in Széchenyi Medicinal Bath. Leg 7 (Hungary → Croatia) * Budapest (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) to Zagreb, Croatia (Pleso Airport) * Zagreb (Ban Jelačić Square) * Zagreb (Arts and Crafts Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian Naive Art Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian National Theatre) * Zagreb (Medvedgrad Fortress) In the Detour, teams chose between Arts & Crafts. In Arts, teams had to paint a portrait of their teammate. They must then search the museum for a guy named Art who will approve the portraits they've made of each other if they look like your teammate and receive your next clue. Otherwise, he will reject it and they have to start again. In Crafts, teams must search the museum for a guy named Craft holding a craft just like the enclosed handicraft. For this Roadblock, that team member must search for the Vatroslav Lisinski concert hall. Once there, they must sing a Croatian opera for their next clue. For the Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Croatian Naive Art Museum. Once there, they must assemble a painting inside a marked room to form a picture of the Pit Stop. Leg 8 (Croatia) * Zagreb (Zagreb Main Station) to Split (Split Train Station) * Split (Brela Beach) * Split (Bell Tower) * Split (Archeological Museum) * Split (Palace of Diocletian) In the Detour, teams chose between Bacon and Bakalar. In Bacon, teams had to deliver 5 meals containing a locally-made bacon to receive their next clue. In Bakalar, teams must prepare bakalar, a local meal, using a recipe written in Croatian. Once the chef is satisfied with their work, they'll receive their next clue. However, for this task, they cannot ask the chefs to translate the recipe. In both tasks, teams will have to head to a marked shack in the beach so they can get started. For this Roadblock, that team member must dig for a Croatian coin for their next clue. The unused Fast Forward was hidden somewhere in Brela Beach. Leg 9 (Croatia → Syria) * Split (Split Airport) to Damascus, Syria (Damascus International Airport) * Damascus (House of Ananias) * Damascus (Ananias Chapel) * Damascus (Bab Sharqi) * Damascus (Umayyad Mosque - Minaret of the Bride) * Damascus (Al-Hijaz Station) * Damascus (Damascus Oasis) For this Roadblock, that team member must navigate Bab Sharqi to find a man with their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Pipe and Paper. In Paper, teams must write a local encantation in Arabic. In Pipe, teams must spot a man smoking a hookah for your next clue. For this Fast Forward, that team must search the Ananias Chapel for a bible and hand it to the local priest. However, the team must do it as peacefully as possible for it to count, observing the chapel's sanctity. Leg 10 (Syria → Afghanistan) * Damascus (Damascus International Airport) to Kabul, Afghanistan (Kabul International Airport) * Kabul (Bagh-e Babur Park) * Kandahār (Mosque of the Cloak of the Prophet Muhammad) * Kandahār (Kabul Bazaar) * Kandahār (Char Suq) * Kandahār (Shrine of Baba Wali) For this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Inside and Outside. In Inside, teams must eat an entire plate of Qabuli Palau, a traditional rice dish. In Outside, teams must correctly perform a spice rub on a piece of chicken being prepared for a local dinner. In both Detours, teams must head to the Kabul Bazaar and search for a certain stall. For this Roadblock, that team member must make a traditional Afghan carpet and successfully sell an already-made Afghan carpet. An unused Fast Forward requires teams to pay their respects to the Mughal Emperor Babur in the Bagh-e Babur Park. Leg 11 (Afghanistan → China) * Kandahār (Kandahār International Airport) to Shanghai, China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) * Shanghai (Yuyuan Gardens) * Shanghai (Jade Buddha Temple) * Shanghai (Huaneng Union Tower) * Shanghai (People's Heroes Monument) * Shanghai (Jiangpu Road) * Shanghai (Peace Hotel South) For this Roadblock, the chosen team members must wash a window 40 stories above the ground on the Huaneng Union Tower. Washing the window would reveal a message, and they would have to report the message to the supervisor to receive their next clue. The Detour had teams choose between Bricks or Ice. In Bricks, teams had to use a traditional device to transport 300 clay bricks off a barge to receive their clue. In Ice, teams had to load two 220-pound blocks of ice onto flatbed tricycles and deliver them to a fish market, where they would have to break them into smaller pieces. The Fast Forward required teams to perform a Buddhist ritual. Leg 12 (China → Russia) * Shanghai (Jing'an Temple) * Shanghai (Oriental Pearl Tower) * Shanghai (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Khabarovsk, Russia (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Bridge) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Art and Fashion. In Art, teams must go to Shanghai School, pick up a painting, and then search the nearby shikumen residences for a painter who would give them their next clue. In Fashion, teams must go to Chenghuang Miao Shopping Center. Once there, they must search for a stall and make a qipao to fit on a mannequin using the tools provided. Once satisfied, a lady would give them their next clue. Upon arrival at the Oriental Pearl Tower, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. After finishing the Roadblock, teams were not Intersected anymore. For this Roadblock, that team member must perform a Russian ballet to receive a map guiding them to the next Pit Stop. Leg 13 (Russia → Taiwan) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) * Taipei (Taipei 101) * Taipei (Shilin Night Market) * Taipei (Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall) * Taipei (Longshan Temple) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Oyster Omelet and Taipei Tofu. In Oyster Omelet, teams must search the market for a stall which makes an oyster omelet. When teams find it, they must finish one oyster omelet to receive their next clue. In Taipei Tofu, teams must search for a certain stall. Once there, they must make and sell 5 packages of stinky tofu to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must search the Taipei Rapid Transit System for five people wearing a Race-colored scarf. When they find one, they must have them sign on a given sheet of paper. When all 5 signatures are complete, they'll head back to the Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall and show it to the guard, who'll hand them their next clue. Leg 14 (Taiwan → United States Of America) * Taipei (National Palace Museum) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) * Kaohsiung (Love River) * Kaohsiung (Holy Rosary Cathedral) * Kaohsiung (Lotus Lake) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) to Seattle, Washington , United States Of America (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Seattle Space Needle) * Seattle (Henry Art Gallery) * Seattle (Green Lake Park) (Finish Line) For the final Roadblock of the Race, that team member must navigate the sailboat containing their teammate to the other side of the river where their next clue is waiting. The final Detour of the Race had teams choosing between Pavilion or Pagoda. In Pavilion, teams must sketch the Spring and Autumn Pavilions. Once they finish the sketch, they must show it to an artist who will either reject it and tell them to try it again or accept it and give them their next clue. In Pagoda, teams must ascend the Tiger or Dragon Pagoda and search for one of two jade necklaces. Once they find it, they must drive themselves to a jewelry store where the jeweler will hand them their next clue in exchange for the necklace. Additional Task * At Green Lake Park, teams first had to arrange the flags in order of when they were visited on the Race before they can run to the Finish Line (see below). External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 6 Site * ImANewUser's AR 6 on ForumsNet